


Pocałunek

by Sara_Blake



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, trochę groźnie bo popożarowo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Blake/pseuds/Sara_Blake





	

W swoim życiu przeżył już tysiące pocałunków. Jedne były płomienne, pełne pożądania i dźwięku ściąganych w pośpiechu ubrań, inne spokojne, pełne czułości i oddania. Być może nie pamiętał ich wszystkich, a poszczególne twarze zacierały się w jego pamięci wraz z mijającymi latami, ale nigdy nie spodziewał się, że znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji.  
\- Co robisz?- lekko zachrypnięty głos Micka przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego z trudnym do odczytania wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Resuscytacja? – zaryzykował.  
\- W takim razie nie przerywaj, świetnie ci szło.- mruknął szatyn przyciągając go do pocałunku. Jego usta wciąż smakowały dymem płonącego nie tak daleko domu.


End file.
